


A Little Bit Brokeback

by babykid528



Series: Earth Song 'verse [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Colin owns a cabin in Wyoming. Jeremy goes out for a visit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Brokeback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highflyerwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/gifts).



> Written for my bff, highflyerwings, for her birthday! XD She asked for cuddle!fic, so I gave her kinda, sorta cuddle!fic with one of her favorite pairings, because I can be really awesome sometimes. ;-D

Jeremy's not sure how he even agreed to this. Though, with Colin, there were never really any agreements made ever, just one-sided decisions. So, when Colin sent him a text with the address for his cabin in Wyoming (Fucking Bumblefuck, Wyoming... Jeremy doesn't know what inspires Colin to even make these decisions and purchase these things in these completely random places), Jeremy knows he's just expected to show up. So he does. Packed with only the essentials for the weekend: a cooler full of steaks, and a carton of cigarettes.

Colin gracefully tumbles (how the fuck does he do that, really now) out of the front door of the cabin when Jeremy finally pulls up the driveway.

“Nice that you finally made it, brother,” Colin greets, checking out the contents of the cooler while Jeremy is busy trying to wrestle the thing out of the trunk of the rental car.

“Oh, it was no big deal flying out here, renting a car, and driving all this way on command. It was absolutely my damn pleasure,” Jeremy grumbles back.

Colin nudges him out of the way and yanks the cooler from the trunk like it was never stuck.

“Shut up, I’m starving,” Colin admonishes, before walking toward the back of the cabin.

For a moment Jeremy actually feels apologetic for taking so long to arrive before he remembers he has nothing to apologize for.

“I’ve got the grill going already. Come and cook us some dinner,” Colin calls behind him.

Jeremy watches the way Colin’s hips sway as he walks with the heavy cooler clutched in front of him. When Colin’s out of sight, Jeremy finally turns back toward the car and slams the trunk shut before jogging after his friend.

Colin’s already slapping two thick porterhouse cuts on the fiery grill when Jeremy finally reaches him. He shoves a glass of lemonade into Jeremy’s left hand, the tongs for the grill into Jeremy’s right hand, and then he plops down into one of the Adirondack chairs on the patio, picking up his guitar so he can strum a few chords. The sizzle of the meat creates this strange rhythmic counterpoint to the sounds of the mountains surrounding them and the clumsy guitar playing.

“Don’t overcook them,” Colin breaks the melody after a few minutes.

Jeremy resists the urge to sigh and asks, “Do I ever overcook them?”

“No.”

He doesn’t look, but he can feel the grin spread across Colin’s face. The slowly growing curve of it burns a tingling path in the skin on Jeremy’s back, between his shoulder blades, like some kind of phantom caress.

Jeremy just shifts his weight and finishes off the sear on their rare steaks.

They eat in silence, which is absurdly domestic. Like this is some normal evening for them, and Jeremy didn’t fly from L.A. without any notice just because Colin told him to. Then they sit around and smoke, Jeremy drinking more lemonade while Colin resumes strumming on his guitar. They stay outside until the sun sets and the mosquitoes become a problem.

The cabin is small. Really small. Just a kitchen, bathroom, living area, and one bedroom. Jeremy lets himself eye the couch for a moment, pretending he’s sizing it up to sleep there. Colin just drops their plates and cups in the kitchen sink, before slinking off to the bedroom.

Jeremy knows he’s expected to follow.

As soon as he enters the small room, Colin grips the cotton material of Jeremy’s t-shirt in his fists and presses his body forward into Jeremy’s space. He steers them both back against the old wardrobe doors and presses his face into Jeremy’s neck, taking a deep breath, before pulling back to touch his forehead to Jeremy’s.

They stare into one another’s eyes, mapping one another’s faces with glances in the dimly lit room.

Then Colin closes his eyes and presses his face slightly sideways to nuzzle his nose roughly against Jeremy’s cheek. He rubs his whole face alongside Jeremy’s before he finds his way into the crook of Jeremy’s neck again.

Jeremy can feel the rough brush of slightly chapped lips along his skin, accompanied by the slight tickle of warm exhalations, and the scratch of Colin’s stubble as Colin tries to press himself so close to Jeremy that any outsider would wonder if they weren’t one person.

And even though Colin started this, Jeremy has to be the first one to wrap his arms around the other and pull him flush against his chest. Once he does, Colin’s arms quickly snake around Jeremy: one beneath his shirt across his back, hand splayed between his shoulder blades, nails lightly scratching; the other tightly around his shoulder and neck.

There are a million words Jeremy wants to whisper against Colin’s hair. His chest feels tight with them un-uttered. But Jeremy stays quiet, listening to Colin’s even breathing as he feels Colin relax and almost melt against him.

They’ve always communicated best without words.


End file.
